Waking Up In Vegas
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Ally despierta en un cuarto no sabe donde esta y cuando mira asia abajo esta desnuda! pero no esta sola solo ve el cabello rubio de su mejor amigo al lado. Ok esta solo es una traduccion echa por mi, la escribio xXDemiFanForeverXx esta buenisimo este fic porfavor lee! y deja tu Review


Hola! esto es una traduciion! no la escribi yo, yo solo traduje esta echa por xXDemiFanForeverXx tengo su permiso. tampoco dispongo d austin & ally y por desgracia tampoco Calum, Ross ni Noah :(

* * *

¡ Hola chicos! Sólo un corto one-shot porque no tengo tiempo para escribir un capítulo entero. porque tenía que revisar/estudio para un examen de química mañana... y una prueba física el martes... y una prueba de Biología el miércoles... y un examen de inglés el jueves...Si nunca actualizar otra vez, es probablemente porque murió de estrés. ¿Es eso posible?

De todas formas, esto está muy basada en una de mis canciones favoritas, 'Waking Up In Vegas' de Katy Perry... digo muy vagamente significa que sólo el título se basa en la canción, pero aún.

Espero que ustedes les gusta, por favor revise y me dejó saber lo que pensabas! : D

Descargo de responsabilidad: tengo nada más que la línea de trama :'(

Waking Up In Vegas

Estaba despierta, pero mis ojos todavía estaban cerrados. Fue golpear mi cabeza y mi cuerpo entero se sintió extraño, como si fuera de otra persona. No recuerdo todo lo que había ocurrido anoche. Cuando traté de pensar, acaban de golpear una pared, y todo lo que pude ver era negro. Y ni siquiera era lo peor. Lo peor fue que estaba en una cama, pero no era _mi _cama. Y a menos que de repente tuve tres brazos, había alguien más en él conmigo. ¿Y aún peor? Yo no estaba con cualquier ropa.

Coloco allí durante unos minutos, tratando de llegar a algún tipo de explicación que no sea ser un idiota, emborracharse y tener relaciones sexuales con un chico al azar. Sabía que era mi cumpleaños el día anterior. Yo sabía que había despertado el día antes en mi propia cama en mi propia casa. Pero después de eso... nada. Estaba todo el día... y luego nada.

Finalmente, me di cuenta de que necesitaba el inodoro. Hice caso omiso durante un tiempo, pero después de media hora era insoportable. Me deslizó hacia fuera debajo del brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, todavía no me atrevi a dar un vistazo y ver quien era.

Cuando estaba fuera de la cama me di cuenta de cuán desnuda estaba y me asustó un poco. Análisis del suelo, apresuradamente agarré una camisa negra y corrí hacia la puerta del baño. Cerre la puerta detrás de mí, me apoye contra ella, respirando pesadamente. No había visto tanto, pero a juzgar por el baño, donde estaba era un lugar bastante agradable. Inspeccione más encontré una toalla con una insignia de hotel en él, y el jabón era el mismo. Así que ya que sabía dónde estaba, pero todavía no respondia a la pregunta de que estaba haciendo aquí.

Despues de usar el inodoro me vi en el espejo. Pero me quede conjelada.

La camisa era uno rojo fuerte, pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que la camisa era familiar. Demasiado familiar.

La camiseta hera de Austin.

Color de mi cara cambio a rojo, en cuanto me asome a la puerta del baño y preparándome para lo peor. Puse mi mano sobre la manija y gire, empujándolo. Bastaba solo una mirada a la cama, y en la almohada se veia su cabello rubio.

"Maldición!". Murmuré. Austin se revolvio un poco, como estuvo a punto de despertar. Me quedé donde estaba, ojos bien abiertos con la descarga, abrio sus ojos en dirección opuestas y él se sentó en la cama. Me quedé donde estaba incluso mientras él estaba frotando sus ojos. Y entonces él Miró a su alrededor, confuso. Y entonces sus ojos aterrizaron en mí.

Nuestras miradas se reunieron y su expresión cambió de una confusión a uno de descarga, y luego ira y luego una mezcla de rabia y pesar y algo que parecía un poco como felicidad...

"Ally?" luego un silencio estrangulado, preguntando si tuvimos...

"Sí". Respondí, extrañamente calma. Él gruñó en voz alta, acostado hacia atrás contra el cabecero y frotando su cara airadamente.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Bastante seguro..." Murmure. Si el dolor que sentía 'abajo' fue cualquier indicación, estaba bastante segura de que lo habíamos hecho y probablemente más de una vez...

"Oh Dios, Ally, yo lo siento." Dijo, me mirando a los ojos. Yo podría decir que hera de forma grave, y me sonreía, encogiéndose.

"Está bien, realmente."

"No, no lo esta! Ally, eres Virgen! "

"En realidad, no, no soy." Señalé. Mal, confundida.

"¿Qué? Desde cuándo?"

"Desde anoche, al parecer."

"Oh, sí... bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir! Fuiste una Virgen, hasta que me aproveche de ti." Él gruñó, furioso con sí mismo. Suspiré, camine sobre la cama lentamente y me sente junto a él.

"Austin, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"Bueno, no, pero-"

"Tampoco yo. obviamente ambos bebímos demasiado, de todas maneras ya tenemos dieciocho años e hicimos algo estúpido. Estar enojado contigo mismo acerca de lo que paso no va a cambiar el hecho de que sucedió, está bien?"

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento, aunque. Mierda, aliado, ¿qué pasa si no usamos protección? ¿Qué pasa si estás embarazada?"preguntó. Yo sonreía.

"No te preocupes. Mi papá me hizo tomar anticonceptivos en cuanto cumplí diecisiete años...". Se encogió de hombros. Sonrió en relieve.

"Wow... así que, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir con nosotros".

"Qué somos?"

"Bueno, no exactamente volvemos a la forma en que estábamos antes de..."

"Por qué no?"

"Ya tuvimos sexo, Ally! No podemos volver a ser mejores amigos después de esto!"

"Por qué no?"

"Ya!"

"Porque qué?"

"Porque... porque nosotros no podemos, vale?"

"Por qué no?" Le pregunté nuevamente, frustrado. Él suspiró.

"Porque he querido hacerlo durante _mucho _tiempo. Y aunque tú puedes seguir adelante y olvidar que lo ocurrio, no puedo., no _quiere _olvidar que lo sucedio."

"Austin...Ni siquiera recuerdo anoche." Admiti suavemente, sin querer herirlo. Pestañeado un poco, y luego sonrió suavemente.

"Confía en mí, definitivamente era algo que nunca olvidaré."

"Estoy seguro de que lo fue, pero..., ¿en tonces por qué tuviste que preguntarme si lo hicimos, si recuerdas?" Pregunté, sospechosa.

""No recuerdo todo, pero si la forma que me sonreiste cuando bloquemos la puerta. La forma en que me veías cuando tiraste mi camisa en el piso, cuando tu desabrochar mis pantalones vaqueros... la forma en gemiste cuando besé su estómago, lo fuerte que gritaste cuando yo-»

"Está bien! Lo consigo! Puedes parar de recordar ahora!" Le grite, mi cara tenia un rubor de color rojo brillante. Él rió entre dientes.

"Lo siento. Pero en serio, Ally, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Totalmente lo entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, pero simplemente no puedo ser 'amigos' contigo después de..."

"Bueno... tal vez no tenemos que ser amigos..."

"Oh. Bueno, si eso es lo que sientes..."él suspiró, mirando decepcionado. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir..."

"Entonces a que te refieres?" preguntó. Incluso no me moleste tratando de decirle. Incline hacia adelante, conectar nuestros labios.

Respondió al instante, sus brazos se corrieron a mi espalda, me acerca tirando a él. Me estremecí a la sensación de nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, nada más que la fina camisa para mantenernos separados. Él me besaba en los labios y no lo pude evitar pero los dos gemimos en la pura sexualidad de la misma. Su apretón en mi cintura nos mantenia aún más unidos, él sigue enredado en las mantas. Sus labios se trasladaron de mi boca a mi mandíbula, luego mi nuca a mi clavícula. Sacó distancia de repente, frunciendo el ceño juguetonamente.

"Qué pasa?"

"Tan sexy como te ves en mi camisa, creo que sería mejor sin ella, amor." Dijo, en voz baja y ronca y de lo más sexy que nada nunca había escuchado en mi vida. Sonreí, en cuanto mordio el ovulo de mi oreja no fui consiente de como sacó la camisa sobre mi cabeza y bajó su boca a mi abdomen, sus besos ardientes se arrastraban hacia arriba.

En algún momento pudimos deshacernos de la manta y ya eramos sólo él y yo, nada más que pueda arruinar esto entre nosotros y este momento. Suspiré fuertemente cuando paro y me miro a los ojos, en silencio preguntándome si quería realmente a esto. Sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza con un poco con impaciencia. Rió un poco, haciendo aparecer mi rubor, pero luego él me besó de nuevo y me olvidé de mi vergüenza. Joder!, por un momento o dos incluso olvidé mi nombre.

A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A & A

Después nos acostamos, presione mi rostro en su pecho mientras él trazaba patrones intrincados arriba y abajo de mi columna vertebral. Suspiré en alegría, y respire el olor dulce de Austin y sonreí.

"No puedo creer lo asombroso que es. Lo asombroso eres."

"Soy fantástico en la cama, no es cierto?", comentó riendo. Solo rodé mis ojos, no podía negarlo.

"Bueno, lo eres, pero no estabamos hablando de eso. Lo de estar juntos. Lo hemos estado evitando durante demasiado tiempo. Pero la atracción siempre ha estado ahí..."

"Teniamos demasiado miedo de enfrentarlo. O sea, esto... podría haber jodido todo entre nosotros, tú sabes".

"Todavía podría. Si rompemos, y las cosas se ponen desordenadas, nuestra asociación se iría."

"No creo...Creo que, ante todo, somos amigos. Pase lo que pase, siempre nos podemos volver atrás para. No como en 'ponerlo detrás de nosotros', pero si rompemos, no importa cuáles eran las razones, nuestra amistad sobrevivirá."

"Lo crees?"

"Seguro Alls".

"Realmente no tiene sentido, pero gracias. Me alegro que pienses así."

"Sí... entonces, qué quieres hacer?"

"Bueno, en primer lugar, dónde estamos?"

"No estoy seguro..."

"Bien, sé que estamos en un hotel, pero que no tengo ninguna pista".

"Vamos entonces, vistamonos y podemos ir investigar."

Salimos de la cama y localizamos a la ropa del día anterior. Afortunadamente, estaban bastante limpias salvo una pequeña mancha púrpura en la parte inferior de mis pantalones vaqueros.

"Ok sólo tengo que cepillar mis dientes"

"Con qué?"

"Hay un tubo de pasta de dientes en el fregadero, y usaré mi dedo. No puedo no cepillar, mis dientes."

"Niñas". Él murmuró, ocupando un asiento en la cama. Reí mientras caminaba asia el baño. Tome la pasta y apreté un poco en mi dedo, lo llevado hasta mi boca- y me congele!.

No sé cómo no lo note antes, pero allí estaba, claro como el día. Una banda de oro fina y hermosa en mi dedo anular. Limpie mi dedo con una toalla y había hecho lentamente mi camino hacia el dormitorio. Austin me miro, y al instante estuvo a mi lado cuando vio la mirada de pánico en mi cara.

"Ally, que está mal?" preguntó. No podía hablar. Todo lo que pude hacer fue llegar hacia abajo y agarrar su mano izquierda, levantándola para asegurarme. Y, por supuesto, ahí en _el _dedo del anillo, un anillo de oro que empareja. Miró el anillo y luego en mi mano y luego en mi cara, conmocionado.

"Oh Dios..."

"Austin, creo que estamos en las Vegas".

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Ahaaaaa! Love you guys!

Gracias por todo su apoyo, te amo chicos, todos significan el mundo para mí! : D

* * *

Este fic solo es una traducción echa por mi de una amiga que se llama xXDemiFanForeverXx me encanto esta historia al igual que austin & ally y porsupuesto katy perry espero ke les guste pooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooorfavoooooooo ooooooor dejen su review :D


End file.
